Xion (chapter)
"Xion" is the third chapter of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Synopsis Roxas notices a bulletin posted in the Grey Area, announcing that Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene have been assigned to Castle Oblivion. Luxord asks Roxas if he knows how to play poker as his usual league is gone though Xigbar states that he only wants to sucker him. Roxas manages to win with a royal straight flush when Demyx strums his sitar nearby. Saïx appears, hitting Demyx with his clipboard, and tells them that they have to pick up the slack as half of their members are depleted. He pairs Roxas with Xion and assigns them a mission to collect hearts at Twilight Town. There, Roxas attempts to converse with Xion, though she doesn't answer any of his questions. Heartless appear and Xion helps defeat them with magic, confusing Roxas as he had heard she used a Keyblade too. Afterward, Xion enters a corridor of darkness and Roxas heads to the Clock Tower, eating ice cream and hoping Axel returns soon. The next day, Roxas and Xion are paired again and defeat Shadows at Twilight Town. Before she leaves, Xion says Roxas's name, confusing Roxas. The next day, Demyx notices that Roxas is happier than usual when Xion approaches, shocking both of them by speaking and with her hood down. At Twilight Town once more, Roxas reads that their mission is to defeat a Darkside which Xion immediately spots. Though Roxas wonders how they could defeat it, Xion assures him they can do it by attacking it together. In battle, Roxas is grabbed by the Heartless and drops his Keyblade. He tells Xion to throw it to him, but the Keyblade appears in her hand and she vanquishes the Heartless, freeing Roxas in the process. The two begin to laugh and Roxas takes Xion to the Clock Tower, presenting her with sea-salt ice cream. He explains to her how Axel took him to the same spot after his first mission and how they meet up after to eat ice cream and talk about stupid stuff. Xion remarks that they must be close and Roxas tells her he's his first friend. Xion asks if she could be a friend too and Roxas agrees, declaring that the three of them can eat ice cream together. He finishes his ice cream and notices that his stick says "WINNER", which he plans to show Axel once he returns to make him jealous. The next day, Roxas enters the Grey Area while Demyx and Xigbar discuss reports that someone has been terminated at Castle Oblivion. Roxas asks what terminated means, but Demyx interrupts Xigbar before he can answer, saying Roxas can't handle it. Saïx enters and asks what they're doing, but Roxas asks what "terminated" means and what happened to Axel. Saïx claims to not know and that the Dusks are investigating what happened to the members assigned there. He dismisses the subject and assigns him a mission with Xigbar. Worlds and characters Production notes Series continuity * Axel is formally assigned to Castle Oblivion, which he revealed in "Friends". The events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories occur during this chapter. Differences from the game * Roxas doesn't meet the Organization XIII Moogle before he embarks on his mission with Xigbar. Goofs * Darkside releases a heart after Xion defeats it, but as a Pureblood Heartless, it shouldn't be able to. Trivia * Aside from Xemnas, Xaldin is the only member who wasn't sent to Castle Oblivion to not appear in the chapter. Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days chapters Category:Real world